


Confrontation

by hissbitch



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissbitch/pseuds/hissbitch
Summary: au where janis and regina's roles are swapped. kind of angsty.
Kudos: 7





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> tw: d-slur mentioned, basically in the same context as the show

“Regina-”

“Oh god, oh god- what do you want? Is this not enough for you?”

“No, wait, Regina-”

“You've taken my dignity, my popularity- my friends! And now you want to watch me suffer more?”

“No, that's no-”

“What's next? You steal my parents away too?”

“No, Regina! You got it all wrong-”

“No, Janis, I don't!”, Regina snapped back. Her tears, a mark of her despair only a few seconds ago, now emphasizes her anger. “I'm so **sick** and _tired_ of you acting all innocent! Acting like I'm the irrational one- like I'm not the one suffering here! You knew exactly what you did back then-”, she got cut off by Janis. “No! Regina, I didn't! I was a-”, and now it was time for Regina to cut her ex best friend off. “Yes you did! You wrote ‘queen dyke’ on my locker everyday!”, she yells. “Regina-”, Janis replies, trying to stop her. It isn't effective.

“You isolated me from the rest of the student body!”, she goes on. “Regina-”, she tries again. _“No one came to my pool party!”_ , Regina finally snaps. Fresh tears roll down her cheeks. She slumps against the wall, and slides down. She sits in the fetal position on the ground, holding back sobs. “So much for being intimidating…”, she thought. “A-and now, you've taken Cady too…”, she adds quietly. “What else do you want?”, she mutters. _“God, I sound so fucking pathetic…”_ , she thought.


End file.
